Moronic Rambles
by WritingOnMyWall
Summary: Complete waste of your time if you read this. But if you do, I can guarantee it will be enjoyable. Either, by laughing at how stupid it is, or maybe you'll find some real humor. I'll be happy if you just read it :


"Harry, honestly, you are the biggest git I have ever met!"

"Honestly Hermione, you love me!"

"HONESTLY, I'm pissed off beyond belief!"

"BUT…you love me still."

Hermione Granger stood across from Harry Potter with pursed lips, glaring with all her might into those big green eyes of his. It was no use really. I mean, the man was practically a vision of happiness these days. When Hermione thought about it, it was probably due to her. The recent joining of the two best friends into something more had changed both of them…for the better. But there were still those days, just like now, where Hermione felt like they were back at Hogwarts, and she was dealing with a stubborn thirteen year old again. Now all she needed was Ron and the vision was complete…

"HERMIONE. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Hello Ron."

Really, his timing was impeccable.

Luna Lovegood came rushing in behind Ron, trying to stop the screen door from slamming, and then scrambled in front of her boyfriend of three years to try to stop the torrent of words aimed at her best girl friend.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. Just ignore him. He's still mad over that bloody Quidditch match."

Hermione heaved a deep sigh. "Oh really now Ronald. Why don't you build a bridge and get over it."

Ron stopped the stream of cuss words coming out of his mouth in order to look confused for a second. "What in the hell does that mean?"

Harry decided this would be a great time to interject with a, "You're an idiot…THINK about it man…"

Ron stared up at the ceiling for a second. "So I BUILD a bridge…well why would I want to do that? Ridiculous…ah well…then you say I have to go OVER it? Why? Who cares if I walk over the bloody bridge or not?"

Harry pondered the question briefly, then turned to Hermione. "Huh. You're right. That was a stupid saying darling."

Hermione let out a strangled scream. "You two are absolute morons!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Can we go now Ron?"

"No! I came here to make a point!"

With a sigh Luna sat down at the small kitchen table. "What, pray tell, was the point then? If it wasn't about the Quidditch match…then what WAS it about?"

"Uhhh…I think it had to do with what Harry and Hermione were just arguing about."

Harry chuckled. "We weren't arguing."

"HARRY JAMES…"

"Oh alright…we were having a tiny bit of an argument."

Hermione laughed dryly. "If I remember right, you were just telling me that you were going to leave my parents house early for a QUIDDITCH match."

Ron looked up suddenly a bright look on his face. "I KNEW IT! It WAS about Quidditch!"

Luna held her head in her hands and rested them on the table. With a groan she muttered out, "Absolute…morons…"

Harry leaned up against the counter, staring at Hermione. "I really don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I'm just skipping out an hour early. Probably miss dessert…that's all."

"THAT'S ALL?" Hermione shouted, "My parents haven't seen you for a month. They keep bragging to their neighbors about the Famous Harry Potter coming to their house. And now you're are going to leave just 'an hour early'! You have to be kidding me!"

"Wait a sec…" Harry interrupted, "You're parents are excited to see me because they're neighbors know that 'Famous Harry Potter' is coming over?"

Hermione nodded.

"That isn't just a bit…I don't' know…wrong?!"

Hermione glared at him. "Why would that be wrong?"

"Well…" Harry started, "are they expecting me to sigh autographs? Because I really doubt I'll be in the mood…"

Hermione shook her head. "Nah, I'll keep them away. Besides, it's only the Smith's. They're the only wizards on the street. The rest are muggles. They just think you're really hot."

Harry smiled to himself. "Well..they're right."

Luna looked up and snorted in disgust. "Are you kidding me? Ron did you just hear that?"

Ron gazed at Luna. "What?"

Luna asked again, "Did you just hear Harry call himself really hot? Do you honestly believe him?"

Ron blushed. "Well…he's not a bad looking guy Loon…"

Luna shook her head. "You're pathetic you know that right?"

Ron nodded. "Sure. Okay. Want to go home and make out?"

Luna looked up about to make a retort, but then thought better of it. What was the use really? "Alright. You're daft though. I hope you know that."

Ron just grinned. "Bye guys. Hermione lighten up, Harry HAS to go to this match. It's supposed to be the best of the season. And plus, we have some—"

He stopped suddenly when he saw Harry making slashing movements across his throat. "I MEAN…it's going to be a great match. That's all I meant. Completely. I'm finished. Goodbye."

Hermione stared at her other best friend, waving to Luna distractedly. What had he meant when he said he and Harry had some…what? What did they have?

Hermione sidled up next to Harry. "Darling, I'm sorry I was so cruel. Of course I think you should go to the match. I mean if it's the best one of the season…who am I to get in the way of it?"

Harry grinned and drew her to him. "I KNEW you would understand. You don't know how much this means to me. And PLUS if the Cannons win we could end up with a ton of…um I mean…" he trailed off blushing.

Hermione grabbed his face with her two hands, staring into his eyes, her voice turned fierce. "We would end up with a ton of WHAT exactly?"

"Oh nothing love. Nothing at all." Hary replied no louder than a whisper.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I don't really know what I was saying…I was in a trance…from your beauty! Yeah that's it! I was in trance from your beauty and I was rambling…either that or Voldemort came back for a bit and messed with my mind. You see, he was putting words into my mouth…" He trailed off when he saw Hermione back away from him, arms crossed and a slight smirk playing on her lips

She resisted to urge to laugh. "You do realize that excuse is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. And if you actually think it will work…you have another thing coming Harry James Potter."

Harry gulped under the pressure.

Hermione came closer again, her lips grazing his. "I'll give you one more chance…tell me what you're doing with Ron…"

Harry cracked. "WE MADE A BET WITH FRED AND GEORGE. IF THE CANNONS WIN WE COULD WIN A LOT OF GALLEONS."

Hermione grinned against his lips. "That's all I wanted to know."

Harry smiled in relief. "So you don't care? I can go to the game?"

"Absolutely not. We leave for my parents in an hour."

"HERMIONEEEE…"

"What Harry?"

"But I love you…"

"I love you too."

"I would love you even more if you let me go to the match…"

"HARRY JAMES—"

"Oh shush."

And he silenced her with a big smacking kiss on the lips.

THE END!

I love pointless stories


End file.
